Flames
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Twilight Princess. New chapter! Link is guiding Telma's wagon to Kakariko, with Ilia and Ralis inside. But what if he can't do it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on when Link has to escort Telma, Ilia, and the zora child to Kakariko. It's very short. One-shot, LinkxIlia although not really specified very much.**

* * *

I sat in the wagon, silently praying to whichever goddess listening that we would reach Kakariko village safely. The zora child beside me moaned and rolled over. He was sweating…I wiped his brow with a cloth, but it didn't seem to do much. The wagon seemed to hit each and every rock on the path, making the already bumpy ride even bumpier. The cries of those terrible monsters filled my ears, with an occasional yell from the brave young man behind us as he tried to fight them off.

Out of nowhere, flaming arrows began whizzing past the wagon from every direction. "Please don't hit the wagon…please…" I whispered. Link used his bow to shoot down several of the monsters that were aiming at us, but there were too many of them. One of the arrows came straight towards us, and I ducked down below the window and covered the boy. It hit the side of the wagon.

Within seconds, the entire hood of the wagon was engulfed in flame. I shrieked and tried to put it out, but it only grew larger. The fire crept along the frame of the wagon, burning the wood as it went. Smoke seeped into my eyes and stung horribly, and when I tried to breathe I almost choked on the foul substance. I began coughing uncontrollably, and tears leaked from my eyes.

I looked behind us and saw Link desperately fighting off the monsters, trying as hard as he could to get to the wagon and stop the flames. It seemed, however, as many as he killed, two more took its place. He would never get to us in time.

The inferno grew worse, and I knew we were doomed. I wrapped my arms around the boy, and with the last of my strength I threw him out of the wagon. Link quickly scooped him up and sat the boy in front of himself, making sure he had one arm around the boy at all times. The flames now covered the opening to the wagon, so there was no way for me to get out. I knew I was going to die.

I looked at Link, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. In that second, everything came rushing back to me. I remembered. Link. My best friend. The man I loved. He was brave, strong…a _hero_. But he couldn't save me. It was too late. I screamed his name, and he looked at me. He saw the recognition in my eyes; he knew I remembered. "Ilia!" he screamed. He spurred his horse—Epona, I remembered—forward, and tried to get to the wagon. The monsters drew in around him, and he couldn't get away from them.

The smoke was getting to me. More than anything, more than the heat or the flames—the smoke would be what would kill me. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I felt dizzy, and I could not stop coughing. I knew this was it. My last breath…and the last thing I felt was a sudden gust of wind, and a sudden drop of temperature. And then…nothing.

* * *

**Is Ilia dead? Or did she just pass out? I think I'll leave that up to you. Or perhaps I'll write another chapter. If I get enough reviews saying I should.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue the story, and I'm planning on a total of 3 chapters. Unless I feel like making it longer. This chapter is the same as the last, except it's in Link's POV. Enjoy.**

Epona thundered alongside the wagon, as I scanned the countryside for monsters. But my heart wasn't really in it, because I was too worried about Ilia. Why didn't she recognize me? She lost her memory…but how? I had been longing to see her, to save her, and she didn't even know who I was.

I wasn't sure about the enemies we'd encounter, but I had crossed the fields before and was fairly confident it wouldn't be too difficult a task. And yet, when I had crossed it earlier, I didn't have to protect a wagon with a slowly dying child and my best friend inside.

Still thinking about Ilia, I didn't notice the archers stationed in the rocky terrain above us. Without warning, they began shooting their flaming arrows at the wagon. I panicked; there was too many of them for me to get with my bow, and it was rather hard to aim while riding on Epona. I managed to kill two, but two more sprung up in their place.

"Hey, forget about the stupid wagon, shoot me instead!" I yelled, waving my arms above my head in a desperate attempt to protect the wagon. It seemed to work somewhat, and now there were arrows whizzing past my head and missing me by centimeters. We had finally made it through the area, and it seemed like we were safe…

And then I saw it. The very last of the monsters aimed for the wagon, and the arrow seemed to move through the air in slow motion. It struck the side of the wagon, and the wagon immediately burst into flame. I heard Ilia shriek, and panic consumed me. How could I put it out?

After a minute or two, which seemed to drag on forever as the wagon continued to burn, I realized my boomerang would put it out. I cursed my stupidity as I went to take it out, but a moment later I found myself surrounded by those horrible monsters on boars. Their yells filled my ears, and I could barely hear Ilia scream.

I fought desperately, killing as many as I could, but it seemed for every one I killed, another would take its place. I would never get to the wagon in time at this rate.

I managed to spur Epona in front of them, and before I could take the boomerang out, I saw Ilia look desperately at me and throw the Zora child out of the wagon. I quickly scooped him up and put him in front of me, but the monsters surrounded me once more before I could put out the flames.

"LINK!" Ilia screamed. I looked up, and our eyes met. I immediately saw the recognition in her eyes, and I knew she remembered everything. "ILIA!" I screamed in response, pushing Epona to her limit. The monsters would not let me through, they formed a tight circle around me and constantly slashed at myself and Epona. I managed to shield the boy, but the poor horse was sure to collapse any minute now.

I would not let Ilia die. I couldn't. With one last scream of frustration, I knocked the monsters in front of me off their boars, which ran away in confusion. I pulled out the boomerang as Epona galloped forward, and let it fly through the air to the wagon, carrying what looked like a small tornado along with it. The fire was immediately extinguished, and I gasped as Epona brought us alongside the wagon.

The entire cover was gone, and the wooden frame was black and missing in some spots. It looked as if it was about to fall apart. And Ilia, her face black with ash, lay motionless.

**There ya go. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I finally decided to write the last chapter. Except…it's not really the last chapter. I was torn, I didn't know if I wanted Ilia to die (sad, romantic, dramatic), or if I wanted her to live (happy, romantic, possibly cheesy?). So, I decided to write two different chapters, and have an alternate ending.**

**NOTE: Obviously, if you read the above, it means that chapters three and four will not be at all related.**

**Enjoy!**

The wind blew gently, softly caressing everything it touched. The velvety petals of the lone flower moved along with it as it was tenderly placed on the mound of earth. A single tear rolled down a tanned cheek, as the whispered words slowly escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ilia."

The sky seemed to reflect the mood perfectly, as if the goddesses felt his pain. The gray clouds threatened to open up at any minute, but he didn't care. None of it mattered.

She was gone.

And it was all his fault.

Link stood, looking down at the delicately carved stone perched at the head of the mound. The single flower lay next to it, appearing as if it would blow away at any second. "It's all my fault." He thought, over and over. "It's all my fault."

A strong, calloused hand appeared on Link's shoulder. Link didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm sorry Link. I'm so, so sorry." Rusl said quietly. Link stared ahead, not responding. The silence returned, covering everything like a blanket. Rusl shifted awkwardly behind him, not sure of what to say.

Colin stood to Link's right, not speaking as tears poured down his cheeks. He kneeled down, and stretched a small hand out, as if trying to touch Ilia. His hand fell limply to his side as he buried his head into his hands and his body began to shake with sobs.

On Link's left, Beth stood next to Talo. She looked absolutely miserable, while Talo's normally smiling face was now blank and emotionless. Their hands were intertwined, the two young children counting on each other for support. Malo stood behind them, unsure of how to act.

Bo stood next to Rusl, staring ahead. He was trying to be strong, but his face crumpled and he broke down. "First my wife…and now my only daughter…" he whispered through the tears. Rusl tried to comfort him, but it did nothing.

In the back stood Sera, Haunch, Jaggle, Pergie, Fado, Renado, Luda, Telma, and several Gorons, including the elders. Telma was in hysterics. "I barely knew the girl, but…but…" she blubbered. Uli moved forward and took her husband's hand. Rusl gently squeezed it, then turned and hugged her. "Careful." She said, pointing to her stomach. Rusl half-smiled, as did she, before pulling her back in.

Ralis stood alone to the side, now fully healed. He did not know what to say, so he simply remained silent.

"It's not your fault, Link." Rusl said.

"Yes it is," he responded quietly.

"No, it isn't. There was nothing you could've done."

Link spun around. "You don't get it, do you?" he half-whispered. "It is all my fault. Would you like to know why? Because Ilia was stuck in that wagon, as it burned to the ground, and it was because of my own careless mistake. If I had realized a moment sooner how to put it out...if I had managed to fight those monsters off…if I could've prevented the arrow from hitting the wagon in the first place…" he said, his voice getting louder and louder, "…Ilia would still be alive." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Link, there was no way for you to prevent that." Rusl replied calmly.

"YES THERE WAS!" Link screamed. Everyone looked shocked; no one had ever heard Link yell like that. He turned his back to them.

"I'm sorry, Link." Rusl said.

"I know."

It became silent again. The wind gently tugged Link's hat to the side, and his hair blew in front of his face. He didn't bother to brush it away.

The sky darkened considerably, and the wind picked up slightly. "Perhaps we should go inside now…" Renado suggested. No one moved.

The rain began to fall. It started off slow, but got harder and harder. It was as if the heavens were crying over Link's loss.

After a few minutes, everyone began to head slowly inside. Soon only Link, Bo, and Colin remained. Bo tenderly ran a hand over the tombstone, then turned away and went into the sanctuary, trying to hold back more tears. Colin looked up at Link, as a river of tears mixed with rain ran down his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault, Link. It just wasn't. It couldn't have been." He said softly, before going inside as well.

Link stood, staring blankly at the muddy ground below him. The rain seemed to have absolutely no effect on him.

"Why, goddesses? Why?" he asked, looking up. He did not receive a response.

"It's all my fault…" he whispered again. He collapsed to his knees as the tears he had been holding back for so long finally began to flow.

"Why?" he asked again.

Midna slowly came up out of Link's shadow. "I'm so sorry Link…"she said quietly. Link looked up at her, slightly taken aback. She had never shown any kindness towards him.

"It's not your fault. Really. If anything, it was mine—I could have easily prevented the arrow from hitting, or killed those monsters, or put out the fire with simple magic, but instead, I hid in your shadow. I'm really, truly sorry Link." Midna stated, crossing her legs and looking away from him.

"Oh…thank you, Midna…" he said, still taken aback at her words. "Of course it wasn't your fault." He added. He turned to look at the headstone once more, and the tears poured as hard as the rain did.

Midna placed a small hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. He tried to return the gesture, but found he simply couldn't.

"She…she was my best friend…I've known her all of my life, and now she's…gone. And I…I…" he trailed off.

"You loved her." Midna finished. Link nodded.

She sat cross-legged next to him. "I thought you did. It was obvious you cared deeply for her." She said. "I know how you feel…I had a best friend back home, I grew up with him. But he…he became one of Zant's minions, forced into service and turned into one of those horrible shadow creatures." Midna explained, looking down.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Midna…" Link responded, thinking about all the shadow beasts he had destroyed already. Had one of them been Midna's friend? "Did you have any…feelings for him?" he asked. Midna turned away and blushed slightly. "I see." He said with a half smile. It disappeared quickly as he looked back at the mound in front of him.

The flower lay there, somehow not blown away by the wind. The once white flower had turned a dirty brown with mud, and several petals had fallen off. However, it somehow maintained its innocent beauty.

"Just like Ilia…" Link whispered.

"What?" Midna asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking…about her…" he said somewhat distantly. "We would spend the whole day working on the ranch, or running around like lunatics, sweating like crazy and covered in dirt, yet she somehow always looked beautiful, no matter what." He explained with a small smile. Midna smiled at him in response.

"I didn't know her very well, obviously, but from what I've seen of her, she was a great person." Midna said. Link nodded. "She was."

They were both silent for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward.

"I can tell you need some space right now. I'll leave you alone." Midna said quietly, before disappearing into his shadow. Link looked at the air where she had previously been, then looked back at the ground.

"Ilia…I'm so sorry, Ilia…" he said softly. "I'm so sorry…"

The rain lightened up somewhat, but maintained the same steady beat. It slowed more and more, before finally stopping altogether.

Link stood up slowly, as the wind picked up and blew his soaking wet hair to the side.

"I love you, Ilia." He whispered.

Perhaps it was his imagination, perhaps not. But as the wind blew by, brushing past his ear, he thought he heard a familiar voice.

"_I love you too, Link_."

**There. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I think I like it better than the other ending, and I haven't even written it yet. -.- Sorry if Midna seems a little out of character, but I wanted her to get a chance to be in the spotlight too, and I don't think she would be rude or arrogant after Link's best friend (and more) just died. So yeah. Review please!**


End file.
